


"Can You Hear Me?" Cover

by The_Consulting_Storyteller



Series: The Adventure Of The Cover Box [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Cover Art, Holocaust, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson only wanted to be together. They only wanted to be happy.<br/>But in this unfair war, they couldn't pretend to that right. They had commited a crime: they were lovers. And Jews.<br/>And at this precise moment, they were condemned to wait. Wait for their death.<br/>And in those last moments, those last moments of life and light, those last moments of fear and sadness, they had only one thing on which to hang: both of them. And their voices, whispering in their ears.</p><p>"Can you hear me?"<br/>"Yes, John, I can hear you."</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock Holmes et John Watson n'aspiraient qu'à être ensemble. Ils n'aspiraient qu'à être heureux.<br/>Mais dans cette guerre injuste, ils ne pouvaient prétendre à ce droit. Ils avaient commis un crime: ils étaient amants. Ils étaient Juifs.<br/>Et à ce moment précis, ils étaient condamnés à attendre. Attendre que la mort vienne les prendre.<br/>Et dans ces derniers instants, ces derniers instants de vie et de lumière, ces derniers instants de peur et de tristesse, ils n'avaient qu'une chose à laquelle se raccrocher: eux-même. Et leurs voix, chuchotant dans leurs oreilles.</p><p>"Tu m'entends ?"<br/>"Oui, John, je t'entends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Can You Hear Me?" Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xcharlieslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcharlieslove/gifts).



 

Cover inspired by "Can You Hear Me?", by xcharlieslove.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/860667

 

 


End file.
